Amarga Soledad
by Mep
Summary: Cuarto cap....Lily esta sola...esperando quien la ayude, quien la salve. ¿quien mejor que James? No basado en Snape´s worst memory...Review!
1. Default Chapter

N/A: mi segundo intento de fic Lily/James...! espero que les guste...lean y disfruten.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
En la esquina de la sala común, se hallaba sentada una chica: libros a su alrededor y gafas grandes que, en realidad, tapaban aquella cara que, si mirabas de cerca, notarias que deslumbra, una belleza que absorbe, ...que elimina pensamiento racional... pero sólo si mirabas de cerca. Y nunca nadie lo hacía. La túnica holgada y la mirada vaga, poca risa... hacían que nunca nadie la notara. Pero era mejor así... mejor no ser notada... a que se burlaran de ti ¿no? Mejor vivir sola... que no saber qué responder a burlas y abucheos... sí... es mejor así.  
  
¿Sabes? No siempre había sido así. Antes, en su primer año, había sido una chica bastante popular... al menos la conocían bastantes personas en Gryffindor. Solía ser graciosa, animada...solía ser espontánea, y a veces un poco atrevida; pero cuando regresó a casa ese verano, las cosas cambiaron. Nadie nunca supo en realidad que fue lo que cambió, qué convirtió a aquella chica tan admirable, en una que poco hablaba, tal fue el punto, que muchos olvidaron el sonido de su risa... el sonido de su voz, y, a lo largo, prefirieron olvidarse de ella. No valía la pena tratar de recuperar algo que, para sus ojos, estaba perdido para siempre. Y la dejaron, pues, sola, llorando sus penas. Ella no se inmutó por hacer que sus amistades regresasen, así lo quería, estar sola, despreocupada que alguna de las personas que más le importaban en este mundo, murieran por su culpa.  
  
El ruido y la conmoción la sacaron de sus pensamientos. A lo lejos podía ver a un grupo de chicas hablando animadamente, no pudo evitar querer lo que ellas tenían: una vida despreocupada, sin problemas que no fueran más que chicos y estudio... ¡cómo deseaba poder ser así! Poder ver la vida como lo hacían las demás personas... no esconderse más del mundo... y encontrar alguien en quien confiase lo suficiente, y contarle aquel único secreto que nadie sabia, levantarse aquel gran peso de los hombros, y sonreír contenta porque había logrado superar esa etapa de la vida que más le dolía, mirar atrás con una sonrisa y no con lagrimas en los ojos. Cómo deseaba eso.  
  
Cuando no tienes con quien hablar, tiendes a ver, a examinar, y, como consecuencia de examinar más de lo que otras personas hacen, notas cada pequeño detalle, cada sonrisa que no era para ti, y cada suspiro celoso de un enamorado. Notas cada detalle de cada persona, y ríes irónicamente porque quizás sabes más acerca de ellos mismos que lo que naturalmente deberías, pero no importa, porque es lo único que te queda, aquello que te anima a seguir adelante: el deseo de un día ser la observada y no la observadora. Aquel deseo la mantenía de pie... la mantenía viva.  
  
¿Enamorarse? No, ¡nunca! Para enamorarse, a su parecer, se necesita más que aspecto. Se necesita hablar, y como nunca hablaba con nadie, por consecuente nunca se enamoro de nadie. ¿Y alguien de ella? Quizás en su primer año sí, pero ¿cómo seguir enamorado de una sonrisa que ya no estaba ahí?, ¿de una luz que, lastimosamente, se había apagado?  
  
Las personas no se enamoran de recuerdos... y aquella imagen que ella antes fue, era... no más que un recuerdo, algo que permanecía en la memoria... pero que, sabes, quizás, jamás volverás a ver.  
  
Decidió que no tenía más que hacer ahí... ¿para qué perder su tiempo, si ya se sabía cada expresión en cada rostro? No, era mejor salir. Hizo ademán de pararse tratando, a la vez, de recoger sus libros, pero cayó redondo al piso... sus libros por todas partes; Sirius Black nunca se fijaba por donde iba.  
  
- Perdón... -intentó disculparse Llily, para darse cuenta que Sirius ya había tomado su camino, sin mirarla en ningún momento.  
  
Suspiró. ¿Porqué creería que esta vez sería diferente? ¿Porqué se mantenía creando esperanzas cuando sabía que nada cambiaría? O, al menos, no por ahora.  
  
Se agachó a coger sus libros, uno por uno, tratando, así, de mantener el equilibrio; era demasiado peso. Cerró los ojos un segundo, al abrirlos se encontró que alguien le había pasado el ultimo libro que estaba un poco lejos ¿Quién se había dado cuenta que sus cosas se habían caído? ¿Quién la había notado? Sus ojos subieron la mirada para encontrarse con James Potter, jugador estrella de quidichht. James rió mentalmente al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la mirada de Lily.  
  
Lily cogió el libro de su mano, murmurando un pequeño gracias, mientras daba la vuelta y se disponía a ir a la biblioteca. Ya había salido, cuando James, le respondió un : "de nada" suavemente. No recordaba haber viso a esa chica antes ¿Era nueva?  
  
Decidió seguirla, ¿no le haría daño a nadie, verdad? Tenia una curiosidad inmensa de saber quien era esa chica. Contrario a creencia popular, sí sabia algo de sentimientos, y a pesar de que no recordaba verla, aquellos pocos segundos en los que sus ojos se encontraron, pudo notar en ellos la tristeza... la soledad. La ayudaría... o al menos eso intentaría. Aquellas grandes gafas, no lo engañaban.  
  
-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-  
  
James luchaba por mantener el paso con aquella chica de cabello rojo fuego que tanto le llamaba la atención, no por que fuese bella, o al menos eso no le parecía, si no por que vio en sus ojos, la tristeza relatada que el sintió una vez un día. Y a pesar de que esta fuese pequeña, caminaba demasiado rápido para su tamaño, como si supiese que alguien la estaba siguiendo todo el tiempo.  
  
¿ Y ella sabia que alguien la seguía? No, no lo hacia. Caminaba rápido ya costumbre, era a su parecer mejor así: correr lo mas rápido que pudiese y llegar a la biblioteca, refugiarse entre libros, mientras lloraba su desconsuelo y su tristeza de estar tan sola...donde creyó que todo seria diferente. Donde creyó que la apoyarían...que la confortarían, donde creyó que harían que volviese a ser ella misma, después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero nadie tuvo tiempo para ella, no. Nadie quiso ayudarla, preguntarle con cariño que era lo que le pasaba, nadie la hizo sonreír cuando prefería llorar, o brillar cuando ahora opacada estaba, nadie se preocupo por ella, y aunque aparentase que ella así lo quiso, le dolía no recibir una mirada en los pasillos, ni una sonrisa entre comidas. ¿quién lo haría? Por ella, nadie. No valía...o al menos....al menos eso ella creía.  
  
Apuesto a que nunca has sentido tal soledad...tal amargura, a que nunca has estado sola, tal y como ella ha estado todos estos años. Tan sola que llegas al comedor, sin saber donde sentarte ...sin tener con quien hablar. Llegar al punto, que no sabes que decir, o que hacer. Sentirse...demasiado poco...demasiado inútil. Sentirse inferior...tan vulnerable. Apuesto a que no te has sentido nunca como ella...cada minuto...todo el tiempo. Se que no lo aguantarías...estar sola. No ¿quién lo haría? Estar sola, por que al principio así lo quisiste, estar sola, solo por que tu orgullo así te lo pide. Todo por que una vez quisiste...o quieres...no herir a los que conoces. No llorar su muerte. Y saber que fue tu culpa...aquel dolor que ahora sientes.  
  
¿Pero es entonces mejor estar sola? No llorar su muerte...pero llorar cada día lo amargo de la soledad que sientes. ¿Es mejor estar sola? No reír, hasta que lloras de felicidad...ni bromear, hasta que ya algo mas gracioso seria difícil encontrar. No poder ,como otros, tomar cada cosa a la ligera, por que sus amistades, están allí para apoyarlos. No decir cada cosa cuando te parezca, por que tu opinión no se respeta...no se valora. ¿quién valora algo que desconoce? Y que a la ves ¿recela?. Quizás no era mejor estar sola...era mas seguro, mas conveniente. Pero ahora...ahora se arrepentía, sabiendo que quizás, pudo haber sido feliz...o que quizás...solamente quizás, aquella esperanza, de alguien que la hiciese vivir...estaba mas cerca hoy que nunca...o estaba mas lejos, o que siempre.  
  
Tal vez Dios le ponía una prueba...la tomaba de ejemplo, queriendo ver, como vivía un humano conllevando la soledad...que dolor sentía cada día, que amargura le embargaba cada vena...cada noche. Quizás...no habría quien la rescatase, mas que ella misma, mas que ese valor que no siente ahora...pero que esta ahí, o mas que esa luz que un día fue...y que ahora lucha por brillar...mas intensamente que nunca. Tal vez Dios...la hizo sufrir, cada pena 10 veces mas dolorosa, para que supiera...que la amistad es un tesoro...uno que se valora, que se aprecia que se quiere, por mas que duela si algo malo sucede. Quizás le hizo ver, a travez de ese dolor, que ella sola no podía con todo...que ella sola no era nada. Que ningún humano es una isla.  
  
Continuara--¡ -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/a. ¿qué les parecio?....  
  
Review...!  
  
Besos,,  
  
Mep. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Cuando Lily divisó la biblioteca, la notó demasiado llena... de aquella gente, que no la vería... que no le importaría lo triste de sus lágrimas... lo amargo de su vida. No... era mejor estar sola, donde podía decirse mentalmente, aunque fuese no más que una mentira, que, si la viesen en su estado, cualquiera se preocuparía., cualquiera querría apagar todo aquel dolor... y asegurarse de no dejarla sola nunca... nunca más. Pero sabía que no iba a ser así, que el dolor, frente a cualquiera, seguiría siendo no más que dolor... y que la pena... que era sólo de ella... seguiría siendo pena, por más que alguien notase las lágrimas que le rodaban por cada pálida mejilla. Sabía que el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros era sólo suyo. Y que aquella amargura que le cegaba la vista... la acompañaría... cada día... por el resto de su vida. Dolor que no era más que puro sufrimiento... y tristeza, que no era nada más que un vano intento de compañía.  
  
James rastreo cada uno de sus pasos, cada acción... todo aquello que nunca había notado en nadie antes... lo notó en ella ahora; quizás puedas decir que fue por que ella era vulnerable... o por que, quizás, él sabia, cada síntoma de tristeza... cada expresión de amargura. ¿Cómo saberlo, te preguntaras? Cómo saber, decir cuándo es tristeza, o mero resentimiento con el mundo... él sabia, porque ese tipo de dolor se queda, toda una vida; porque ese tipo de sufrimiento es más real, más vivido... más de aquellos que sufren, por haber tomado decisiones que ahora consideran equivocadas, o más de aquellos que viven solos... que mueren solos. Que añoran lo ajeno... pero que atesoran lo suyo. Más de aquellos que nunca encuentras... pero de los que siempre hablas. Solitarios... tristes que nunca ayudas, conciencia que ahora reprimes, culpable, de ser capaz de causar, tal desespero... tal amarga soledad; tal llanto cada noche... por que no fuiste capaz de brindar aquella mano, que doblada tras de tu espalda, vaga quedo, sin intento de amistad, sin muestra de cariño.  
  
Y ahora que la veía, aquella desconocida. aquella extraña que convivió todos estos años con él... sintió pena por ella... y por su soledad; sintió pena por su dolor... y por su miseria... pena por sí mismo, por no haberla visto antes... por no haberse preocupado antes. Pero todo iba a cambiar... sí... no iba a desviar su mirada, y hacerse el que no veía su rostro, el que no veía su llanto ni sus enormes ojos verdes, que eran retrato de pura tristeza y de puro dolor. De aquel que él sintió... aquella vez.  
  
Lily camino hasta que encontró la torre de astronomía, cada uno de sus pasos, resonando fuertemente en todo el pasillo, opacando levemente los de aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros, que luchaba por mantener su paso. Tiro la puerta, sorprendiendo a James de que en tan pequeño cuerpo, cabiese tanta fuerza... tanto odio. Y se tiro al suelo, sus manos sobre su rostro, y en sus mejillas cayendo las lagrimas, que tanto le costo contener todo el camino. Contener hasta llegar ahí todo ese dolor... y aparentar... por si a alguien le importase, que todo estaba bien, y que tristeza no conocía. Que la pena que la invadía, pero que nadie conocía, no la afectaba en lo mas mínimo... no la hacia llorar cada noche... ni suspirar deseando ser diferente en su almohada cada mañana.  
  
James la miró sorprendido... no esperaba que aquella muchacha, que parecía tan fuete, rompiera así de fácil el muro que se erguía a su alrededor...la protección que tan fuertemente la rodeaba, pero apenas se dejo caer en el suelo, su alma lloró cada pena... y el sólo pudo ver... o al menos sólo lo quiso así, ver de lejos cómo poco a poco su alma se rompía en dos... y cómo poco a poco su corazón, que estaba acostumbrado a latir solo, le pedía compañía...le pedía comprensión. Y supo... supo que se la debía dar... que debía hacer al menos algo... no dejar lentamente aquella alma morir... por que no quiso parecer extraño en la pintura... o entrometido en su vida privada, pero, hay veces, que agradeces hasta a aquel que por curiosidad te salvó la vida, o aquel que por comprensión decidió brindarte una mano y esperar que superases esa etapa... ese dolor, tal y como él lo hizo... con éxito total. Llorando sus penas... cada una que otra noche... pero no toda la vida... no cada noche.  
  
Caminó lentamente hacia ella... lento, pero seguro de que hacia lo que debía, de que su amistad sería más que recibida... más que agradecida.  
  
Que la recibiría con toda una confianza....con todo un desespero. Pero, debió haber sabido, que la confianza se gana, y que ella... tal vez, no estaba lista como para confiarle la causa de su dolor, la causa de su pena. Que ella... que había sufrido tanto... buscaba en quien confiar, sí, pero a la vez temía contar lo miserable de su secreto; lo doloroso de lo que ocultaba...y, quizás... quizás ella tenia demasiado miedo... o demasiado resentimiento, y no quería decirle el porqué de tanta pena.  
  
Quizás prefería quedarse callada. inventar una excusa vana para sus lágrimas secarlas y salir por la puerta... aparentando indiferencia, haciéndose la fuerte; la que nada la lastima. y creer... creer que él la olvidaría... que olvidaría la expresión en sus ojos, o el rastro que las lagrimas dejaron en su rostro.. .pero él no olvidaría nada acerca de ella... no olvidaría sus ojos, ni cada expresión que pudo ver en su rostro... no, no lo haría. ¿Cómo olvidar tal pena? ¿Tal sufrimiento?  
  
Lily ahogo un hipo, que, sin quererlo, le cortaba la respiración. Cuando alzó la vista aquello que fue dolor, cambió, repentinamente, a pánico... a miedo. Sus ojos se encontraron con que sus lagrimas no fueron sólo de ella... que alguien estaba también en aquel cuarto, y sintió miedo... y a la vez vergüenza... ya que la única persona que había tomado un segundo de su tiempo para verla, la viese llorando; la viese vulnerable... no alegre , ni reída, sino sola... herida. Miedo tuvo, por que desconocía la identidad de la persona que se hallaba frente a ella, por lo que sabía, podía ser cualquier extraño que creyese divertido... matar lo poco de esperanza que quedaba en el fondo de su corazón... llegar al limite de sus sueños, y hacerle darse cuenta que, para ella, no habría caballero en armadura brillante que la salvase, que no habría, para ella, romántico muchacho que la hiciese vivir... ni épica historia que la hiciese soñar. Que sólo estaba ella... y nada más que ella. Que no abría más que sueños... o que no abría más que milagros que no se cumplirían, más que dolor que nunca se iría.; que estaba sola... que seguiría sola.  
  
O puede... sólo puede, que él fuese el caballero que ella esperaba. Aquel que la tomase de la mano y la hiciese conocer cada esquina de este mundo; que la tomase de la mano... y la quisiese... como nunca nadie la ha querido... como siempre ha querido que la quieran. Pero entonces, si se esperanzaba de que fuese él el que la salvaría... ¿Cómo lidiar después con la pena?, ¿con la decepción?... ¿cómo decirse una vez más... que si no llega hoy, llega mañana? No quería creer que fuese él... y después, darse cuenta, que quiso lo que no era suyo... lo que no sería jamás suyo... que creyó que todo acabaría, cuando, apenas, su soledad, estaba empezando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/a: aquí esta el segundo cap..! que les parecio?  
  
Sigan dejando reviews..!  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: se que me demore muchísimo, pero por fin aquí esta el 3er cap.! Disfruten....  
  
Viena, Lamister, Syringen: las adoro a ustedes tres, no se si lo dijeron por decirlo, pero significa muchísimo para mi que les guste la manera en la que escribo. Espero no decepcionarlas con este siguiente cap.  
  
Maxie, kat: que bien que les guste, en este trate de agregar mas dialogo. Disfruten.  
  
Karla ('Mione : SI me has dicho que toco temas universales....pero no me canso de escucharlo asi que tu siéntete libre de decir lo que quieras...jeje. Gracias por ponerme en tu lista de autores favoritos...significa muchísimo. Besos..!  
  
Pao Bloom: Hola chica!!.aquí lo sigo..espero que te guste XD..! Y tu cuando vas a subir lo nuevo? PRONTO!  
  
Luthien: Acostúmbrate por que a este todavía le falta, o al menos eso creo. Jeje. Ya n este cap revelo que fue lo que le paso. Besos..  
  
Luciana: No desesperes, aquí esta el siguiente cap.. jiji. Ya te vas a enterar que le paso...y cual fue su reacción. Besos y mil gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaste en mis demás historias.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
James la miró preocupado... no quería asustarla. La cabeza de ella ahora miraba al piso; con el corazón en mano, dispuesta a afrontar a aquel que viniese a eliminar su esperanza. Dispuesta a quedarse con aquel poco de honor que, al menos, su corazón sentía. Subió su rostro lentamente... demasiado lento.  
  
Cuando sus ojos hubieron visto a aquella persona, dio un pequeño grito de espanto, que, segundos después, fue imitado por James... no porque estuviese asustado, si no porque reconocía ahora a la persona. Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo... hace demasiado tiempo que vio aquellos ojos, en aquellos tiempos en los que irradiaban felicidad... con el mundo. Tiempos en lo que no parecía cargar tal peso como lo hacía ahora. Buenos tiempos. James no pudo evitar abrir su boca en sorpresa, y Lily lo miro extrañada. ¿James la había seguido? No, pensó ella... se sigue a una estrella... a un amigo hasta el fin del mundo, se sigue a un amor... no a un extraño, no a un solitario... no a un alma en pena. Se sigue el paso que te dio la vida... al ritmo que se supone debes seguirla. Se sigue millones de cosas... pero no sigues a quien no te importa... a quien no te afecta. No sigues a quien ignoraste tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿la gente nunca cambia?...  
  
- ¿L-lily..?- preguntó James, dubitativo, como no creyendo que debajo de esa... máscara, se escondiese la chica que una vez había sido su amiga... la que de una vez se había ... mejor no recordarlo. Le había costado tanto superar la perdida... que su regreso aquel año le había causado... fue como si hubiese perdido a aquella única confidente, en la que encontró tanto apoyo, en su primer año, y él... trató de recuperarla... fue una de las personas que más trató de que ella volviese a ser la misma...pero nunca lo logró. Y quién sabe si fueron las influencias... o simplemente la mera decepción, que decidió... dejarla vivir la vida como quisiese. Que si escogía entonces vivirla sola... y triste, él, la dejaba ir. Como dice aquel dicho: si quieres algo, déjalo ir, si regresa fue tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue. Y ella... hasta este momento nunca había regresado... él, hace ya hace demasiado tiempo, había olvidado lo perfecto que le parecía su rostro en el primer curso, o lo expresivos que eran sus ojos. Olvidó... o así lo quiso, hasta su sonrisa... por que recordarla, y no verla, era demasiado doloroso. Demasiado... real.  
  
Porque, saber que existía alguien... que fuese todo lo que él soñaba, pero no tenerla... no verla cada día. Era demasiada pena. Llegó el momento en el que no le quedó más que alzar sus manos y rendirse... porque ya cada fibra de su ser llegó a convencerse, que aquella persona que una vez ella fue, no regresaría... jamás. Sintió rabia... con ella, porque no parecía importarle el daño que le causaba... porque no había en su rostro remordimiento aparente, pero ahora... no creía poder sentir más rabia con ella. Como sentir rabia, si vez a alguien en tales condiciones. Llorando... porque es que duele tanto... estar solo. Llorando, porque... sabes que nadie va a estar ahí para ti. Porque nadie celebrara tus logros, o llorando más aun, porque una vez tuviste amigos... y sabes... ahora, qué importantes son en tu vida.  
  
Lily bajó su vista, como si él, a través de aquella mirada, le dijese con reproche como la había extrañado todo este tiempo. Le exigiese, una y otra vez, el porqué de su abandono. El porque... de tantas cosas que ella prefirió no decirle... ocultarle. Bajó la mirada... porque sentía vergüenza... pero a la vez cierto rencor, con él, por no haber tratado mas fuerte. Por creerse digno, ahora, de mirarla con reproche cuando se rindió a recuperarla. ¿Quién se creía que era?  
  
Se secó bruscamente las lagrimas, con el borde de su túnica, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez, o al menos no a los ojos. Se sentía... no hay forma de explicar cómo se sentía. Es difícil entender, como, al mirarlo, se sentía sumamente agradecida por aquella mirada de preocupación que adornaba su rostro... pero a la ves, sentirse... rencorosa... de alguna forma, desdichada.  
  
Lo miró a los ojos y James no pudo hacer más que respirar profundamente, evitándose a sí mismo de verse demasiado sorprendido. Ahora que ella lo miraba... no podrías creer que sólo hace unos minutos, lloraba de tal manera... con tanta pena. Sus ojos lo miraban de una manera tan ordinaria... tan fría. De tal manera que no creerías que detrás... de aquella persona se escondiese en realidad un alma que había vivido tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Que había visto cosas que no deseas ni ver... aquellas que personalizan tus propias pesadillas cada noche.  
  
Lo miró con tanto... odio. Aquel que cubría... por más difícil que te sonase, todo el dolor que su corazón sentía. Todos aquellos sentimientos que su corazón no tenía espacio para abarcar.  
  
-Potter- dijo ella, mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.  
  
Él la miró de vuelta, no quitándole los ojos de encima... pero era más que eso. Era más que sus ojos encontrándose... eran todos aquellos momentos que perdieron.... era revivir una amistad que había muerto hacia hace muchísimo tiempo, sólo con mirarse a los ojos unos cuantos minutos. Era toda una eternidad en pocos segundos.  
  
-¿Porqué?- preguntó ella.  
  
Él no tuvo que preguntarle... sólo acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Sabía qué le preguntaba. ¿Porqué me dejaste? ¿Porqué te fuiste?...el porqué de tantas cosas tristes. Cosas que el no sabía si tenia el corazón para explicar, o cosas que, simplemente, no tenían una respuesta. Cosas que había sepultado en alguna parte olvidada de su cerebro... tantas cosas que poco a poco lo habían ido lastimando.  
  
Se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos pretendiendo abrazarla. Pero ella se rehusó,.. Tantos años sola, y ahora llegaba él y trataba de abrazarla... calmar así de simple tanto dolor. Imposible.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡YO TE NECESITABA AHÍ!.. ellos ya no están, James.... ya no están- dijo ella entre llantos, su cabeza siempre gacha... pero siempre rechazando su abrazo.  
  
James la miró tristemente y trató de abrazarla hasta que ella entre lagrimas sólo dejó que estas cayeran en la camisa de él sin más remedio aparente.  
  
- ¿Quiénes no están, Lil?- le pregunto al oído, su mano dejando suaves palmadas de conforte en toda la espalda de ella.  
  
- M-mis... ¡Mis padres! Ya no están James.... ya no están- dijo ella entre su abrazo, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, como si acabase de enterarse de la trágica noticia... pero ya habían pasado tantos años.  
  
James la apartó de su pecho y la miró a los ojos, no creyendo que fuese verdad.  
  
-¿qué les paso?- le preguntó al oído de nuevo acercándola.  
  
-James.... él.... él los mató...¡JAMES! LOS MATÓ.... ya no están- dijo ella entre llantos desesperados, soltándose del abrazo y meciéndose con sus propias piernas... asustada, sola, herida. Todo por culpa de él...Voldemort.  
  
James sintió una ira... con aquel hombre que le causaba tanto dolor a ella. Cómo se atrevía a hacerla sufrir tanto. Cómo.... tomaba tanta felicidad que una vez había existido y la convertía sin más......en tanto dolor...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
REVIEWS.....! 


	4. Chapter 4

James seguía confortando a la pálida pelirroja hasta que cada una de sus lagrimas hubo cesado. La siguió confortando hasta que todas aquellas lagrimas que hubo llorado todos estos años, tuvieron justicia, con aquella ultima sonrisa triste que salió de los labios de ella, aquella que prometía , de alguna manera, menos tristeza y mas felicidad.  
  
Por que el estaba allí.... y aquello marcaba una enorme diferencia.  
  
James cuidadosamente la aparto por ultima vez de aquel abrazo... que secretamente disfrutaron mas de lo debido. Le seco con la manga de la túnica aquellas ultimas lagrimas que se escaparon de los ojos de ella... y que si se dejaban fluir prometían una nueva tempestad. Y le ofreció una sonrisa segura...una que le daba a conocer a ella, como.... todo estaría bien. Y Lily por mas que hubiese aprendido a vivir sola... por mas que hubiese aprendido a no creer en las apariencias, para ella esa sonrisa estuvo tan llena de convicción; tan llena de respuestas. Que creyó lo que el le decía a través de ella. Creyó que todo estaría bien... que todo volvería a ser lo mas parecido a como antes fue.  
  
Y quizás así seria.... quizás todo estaría bien ahora. No habría nada que temer. Quizás... ahora podría librarse de aquellas imágenes, que la atormentaban cada noche. Quizás, por que el estaba aquí, todos aquellos miedo desaparecerían.... y nada mas quedaría, aquella seguridad que los brazos de el le brindaban... o aquel conforte que le daría ahora cada vez que sus ojos se encontrasen. Secretamente aquellas cosquillas jugando en su estomago. Pero no importaba... todo estaría bien...  
  
- Ya, ya...calma- le dijo James. Y en ese momento Lily recupero cada uno de sus sentidos. - Todo va a salir bien.  
  
-¡No! Nada va a salir bien! ¡NADA!- dijo Lily empujándolo. El no sabia ni la mitad de la historia. No, nada iba a salir bien. no si ÉL sabia que eran amigos... o que ella , secretamente... mejor no pensarlo. No decirlo.  
  
James se quedo viéndola anonadado. No entendiendo el cambio tan repentino. Que hizo para que ella tan repentinamente se pusiera tan Hostil? Dijo que todo iba a salir bien ¿y que? No estaba mintiendo... el se aseguraría de que todo saliera bien. no podía perderla... no justo después de recuperarla. No se lo permitiría.  
  
Recupero la noción del tiempo justo para ver su flamante cabello rojo salir volando a paso rápido por la puerta.  
  
Pauso un segundo viendo a lo lejos su capa cerca de la otra esquina del cuarto. No, después la recogería. Debía salir tras ella.  
  
Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Pensando en posibles lugares a los que su amiga pudiese haber tomado, hasta llegar a la conclusión mentalmente, que no había estado allí, para saber, si sus escondites eran los mismos... o si sus miedos con el tiempo habían cambiado.  
  
Paro en seco. Confiando como ultimo recurso en sus instintos. Tenían que servirle ahora. No la dejaría sola. No dejaría que ella se apartase el. No ahora. No de nuevo.  
  
Donde? ¿dónde? A que lugar la pudieron haber llevado sus pies... en donde la podría encontrar.  
  
Miro los diferentes caminos frente a el, no era tiempo de escoger las cosas al azar. Debía pensarlo aunque fuese un segundo. A donde tomar? Tenia que apurarse.... o ella simplemente no estaría dispuesta a hablar cuando la encontrarse.  
  
¿Dónde? ¡RAYOS! ¿ que camino tomar?.... se reprimió mentalmente de nuevo. No la iba a encontrar. No si perdía tanto tiempo.  
  
Cerro sus ojos escuchando el ambiente. Nada... no le decía nada. ¿significaba eso entonces que no la encontraría?  
  
Tuvo un presentimiento. Quizás las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Quizás ella todavía... se refugiaba en aquel lugar. A dios le rezo que así fuese. Era su ultima oportunidad.  
  
Corrió y corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo... por que la meta que se proponía se divisaba demasiado lejos. Demasiado protegida. Corrió hasta que llego el momento en el que quedo sin aliento, pauso un segundo.  
  
Miro a su alrededor. ¿se había pasado el cuarto que buscaba? No... estaba por aquí ¿verdad?  
  
De pronto escucho un leve llanto. La había encontrado.  
  
Abrió la puerta de un solo, y en la esquina, con las manos en el rostro reprimiendo sus llantos , estaba ella.  
  
Se veía tan vulnerable, y por unos momentos james se creyó incompetente de lograr curar... tanto dolor.  
  
Cuando Lily alzo la vista, sabiendo ya quien era, su expresión cambio súbitamente. ¿Cómo creyó que no la encontraría? Ahora., simplemente, no había escapatoria. tal vez era mejor decirle... si, contarle. O tal vez... era mejor regresar como era antes. No tener que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie. Tal vez.... no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer. Podía por un lado... contarle toda la historia, liberarse de aquel gran peso, tenerlo ahí para apoyarse . O por otro no decirle nada... pero no temer... por el. Por que pudiese o no pasarle.  
  
¡ Por que las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles!  
  
No sabia que decir, que hacer....ni siquiera como actuar! ¿qué se suponía que tenia que hacer? Tomar cada riesgo... quedarse quieta? ¡¿Dios que?!  
  
James la saco de su trance moviendo las manos frente a su cara.  
  
- DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!- contesto Lily, su coraje de pelirroja saliendo al aire. Y secretamente esperando que esto desviase la atención de las lagrimas que bruscamente se acababa de secar.  
  
-Calma Lily....nadie te esta persiguiendo... solo quiero ver si estas bien, hablar contigo- dijo James suavemente.. acercándose un poco mas a ella.  
  
-No! déjame. estoy bien, no necesito que me ayudes!- dijo Lily tercamente, empujándolo.  
  
-¿Pero Lily, que pasa?- dijo el con un tono preocupado que le hizo a ella mirarlo a la cara.  
  
-N-no pasa nada... nada que puedas entender, James, déjalo así por favor- dijo ella, su corazón sintiéndose un poco mas liviano... mas despreocupado.  
  
Lily se paro y se dispuso a salir , sus paso eran lentos... pero decididos.  
  
James la miro... tomar cada paso. Hasta que de pronto, se sintió con enorme pánico, se sintió inservible. Ahí estaba ella a momentos de cruzar la puerta, ¿y el que? Se iba a quedar allí? Dejarla ir nuevamente? No! Ella no se iba ir! Al menos que le diese una explicación. El no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran como antes! No! No iba a volver a vivir una vida pretendiendo que no le hacia falta la sonrisa de ella ,No!  
  
-Lily! No te voy a dejar ir de nuevo... no al menos hasta que me expliques- dijo el con lo que sonó como un tono autoritario.  
  
La mano de Lily ya estaba en la perilla... a punto de virarla y salir por esa puerta, y no volver mas, no dar vuelta a tras. Se detuvo ante las palabras de el. ¿Podía explicarle? Podrid decirle? No temer las consecuencias... liberarse solo por hoy?  
  
El rostro de James le decía que si podía... que confiara en el. Aquel rostro que de niña había observado tantas veces, había crecido... pero aquella expresión que te da confianza seguía estando allí. Y ella simplemente no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que pasase lo que pasase, aquella capacidad de confiar en el nunca se iría. Por que el estaría allí para ella. Por que no se iría... por que sabia cuanto ella lo necesitaba. Por que antes... estando sola llego el, y contrario a eliminar cada esperanza, las hizo multiplicarse... ser mil veces mas posibles.  
  
Hizo, por un momento, que aquellos temores tomasen otro rumbo, y que aquella persona que estaba acostumbrada a ver el mundo de una manera... la viera de otra por unos cuantos segundos; y quizás fue mejor así.  
  
Quizás... si debía contarle a James. Por mas que temiese... millones de cosas. Quizás era mejor decirle... por que el entendería.  
  
Suspiro un suspiro (¿?) cargado con todos aquellos años de dolor y secretos. Uno que revelaba de alguna misteriosa manera todo aquello que la atormento todo este tiempo, y que , aunque parezca imposible creerlo, era mas de lo que con simples palabras se puede explicar, por que tal dolor ... y sufrimiento, se viven, no se entienden.  
  
-James... se que es mejor contarte- dijo ella resignada a que el destino la hubiese hecho tan débil.  
  
El se sentó a su lado... segundos, minutos, esperando a que ella contase la historia que se escondía tras su soledad. Pero nunca apurándola, No. Solo esperando pacientemente a su lado, a que llegase el momento en el que ella se sintiese lista. Tenían toda una vida por delante.  
  
-Y-yo no se como empezar- dijo ella, en su garganta poco a poco se formaba un nudo... las lagrimas amenazadoramente se formaban en sus ojos, avecinando tempestad.  
  
El acomodo sus piernas de manera que hicieran una almohada provisional para ella y la animo a acostar su cabeza en ellas. Lily, nublada por el dolor y las lagrimas se recostó.  
  
Mas minutos pasaron en silencio, el jugando con el cabello de ella, en un acto infantil... de pura amistad y consuelo. Nada mas que eso.  
  
- Ellos llegaron a mi casa... al principio no lo creí posible. ¡James! ¿qué hacían en mi casa? No debieron haber estado ahí...¡NO!- dijo Lily , sus ojos cerrados, dejaban, aun así, escapar lentamente las lagrimas... que corrían a paso lento por cada una de sus mejillas.  
  
El no trato de callarla, solo siguió jugando con su cabello, acentuando cada rizo a la perfección... lentamente calmándola, con pequeños: "shh, todo esta bien ahora".  
  
- Así de la nada... ¿por qué james?... ¡PORQUE! No tengo nada especial, james. ¿por qué mis padres...?- dijo ella, ahora abriendo sus ojos a ver a James, buscando ellos respuestas que el se moría por tener.  
  
- A veces- dijo el suavemente- las cosas pasan por una razón.  
  
-¿ y cual es la razón? ¡DIME JAMES CUAL! ¿crees que no me lo he preguntado mil veces?- dijo ella entre llantos - ¡¿ que todos estos años me he quedado sin pensar... como todo fue mi culpa?!  
  
- ¡No fue tu culpa, lils!- dijo el con convicción.  
  
-Tu no estuviste ahí james! No lo viste..las cosas que me dijo- dijo ella - no lo sabes! Todo fue mi culpa...  
  
- Si no lo se...- dijo el- Dímelo, confía en mi.  
  
Ella lo miro, y vio en sus ojos, tal confianza.... y hasta cierto punto, tal amor que decidió, de una buena vez por todas que de el no tenia nada que esconder. Que aquel secreto que su corazón guardaba, estaría mil veces guardado mejor, si ambos compartían el peso de la carga. Que seria mis veces mas fácil, tener a alguien a quien contarle tus problemas y tus dudas, que mentalmente tratar de solucionar problemas para los cuales no tenias solución. Que todo era mejor, mucho mejor... si dejaba que sus dudas fueran saciadas por alguien que era capaz de darle mejores respuestas que su subconsciente.  
  
- Vamos- dijo James tranquilamente, haciendo cada rulo, mas y mas enrulado- Cuéntame Lily, yo no te juzgare.  
  
- Se que no lo harás- dijo ella, secándose las lagrimas y mirándolo a la cara- ¡Pero es tan difícil!  
  
- Se que es difícil- dijo el suavemente- Se que es así, pero no dudes que estoy aquí para ti.  
  
Lily tomo un respiro y se preparo.  
  
*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*- FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*  
  
- Becca, no llores, nos volveremos a ver cuando empiece el próximo curso, me asegurare de llamarte- dijo Lily, abrazando suavemente a su amiga de estatura media y cabello platinado. Siempre habían sido duras las despedidas aunque fuesen por poco tiempo.  
  
- L-lo se...- dijo Becca entre llantos- ¿Pero que si pasa algo?, ¿qué si no nos volvemos a ver?  
  
- Ya, ya, niña, no seas paranoica- le dijo tratando de calmarla , la verdad es que Lily tenia los mismo miedos. En estos tiempo nunca se sabe.  
  
Ambas se separaron y se dieron una ultima sonrisa triste.  
  
Lily comenzó a buscar por la multitud a sus padres, y a medida que su búsqueda continuaba así mismo crecía su preocupación, no los encontraba, aunque fuese como ellos olvidar siempre las cosas. Dio una risa nerviosa, Si, decidió, lo mas seguro era que lo habían olvidado. Tomo un poco de dinero muggle que tenia en el bolsillo y pidió el primer taxi que encontró.  
  
Era un hombre regordete con una calva en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, parecía una buena persona. En poco minutos Lily llego a su casa. Y lo que encontró le dio mas miedo y preocupación que enfrentarse diez veces a la muerte misma...  
  
Sobre su casa, la marca tenebrosa...  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A: se que no tiene tantas respuestas como esperaban pero algo es algo, no? Espero que les halla gustado. Ahora con los reviews (que no son muchos por cierto ;-) no cuesta nada dejar uno) (indirecta con curva)  
  
Yosimarrr rad.: Hola chichi! Jaja ,gracias por el review, tu sabes que significa mucho para mi! Yo tambn t.q.1.m. eres un trip. Una cosita mas, nada de Radcliffe ese es mioooo.. solo mio...  
  
Karla ('Mione: ya te dije que amo tus reviews? Se que si, pero no importa te lo repito, eso lo alienta a uno a escribir mas y mejor. Si le puse mucho sentimiento, y me alegra que lo hallas notado. Ahora mismo me estoy concentrando en encontrar mi estilo ya que se que eso de tratar de complacer a la multitud no va conmigo. En esa parte "la que de una vez se había" puede que estes en lo cierto, y puede que no... el tiempo lo duria. Pero, tu que crees? Jaja. Besos.  
  
Clau: Hola! Significa muchísimo tu opinión de verdad. Me encanta que te guste mi manera de escribir, significa que no estoy haciendo un mal trabajo;-) espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap! Y todos esos adjetivos que le pusite a mi fic... pues me alegro que te parezca asi! Besos.  
  
Luciana: Bueno, chica, como que las dos queremos a los chicos de mi fic... habrá alguno asi en esta tierra? Lo dudo, pero no hace nada de malo seguir buscando verdad? Ajaja... me alegra que te este gustando por ahora. Besos...  
  
Mileryth: Confieso que la mayoría de mis fics, son el tiepo de clásica escena romántica perfecta que en realidad no va a suceder, asi que cuando me di cuenta que mi mundo no es color de rosa, escribí este fic y otro que se llama: Sin ti, que te recomiendo, es muy melancólico. Besos..  
  
ani-b: Hola.... gracias por el review... q bn q pienses q ta pritty.. chaito.  
  
Lamister: No aclare muchas dudas pero aun así espero que te guste. Ahora te adoro mil veces mas porque te sigue gustando mi manera de escribir, en serio es magnifiquito que lo pienses... espero que te halla gustado este cap. Besos.  
  
Mil gracias tambn a las personas que leen y no dejan review... aunque me encantaria que dejasen uno, vamos no cuesta tanto. Me da mucha inseguridad y si no me dicen que piensan, puede, que deje el fic.  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep. 


End file.
